


Names

by flibbertygigget



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Gen, Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 15:31:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14047305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flibbertygigget/pseuds/flibbertygigget
Summary: For Draco Malfoy, naming his son was an act of honor and rebellion.





	Names

**Author's Note:**

> Before CC, I had a lovely headcanon. Honestly, I'm still half convinced that it's true and we were all lied to. It would have been wonderfully poetic and just.

Names are important.

They can show where you come from or where you're going. They can show honor or spite. In pureblood circles, their namesakes can show how far back your wizarding ancestry can reach.

For Draco Malfoy, naming his son was an act of honor and rebellion.

His father would never have named Draco anything but a good pureblood name, no matter what kind of respect he had for other possible namesakes. Draco could not have been anything but what he was, and his name confirmed it.

So when he had the chance, he named his son Scorpius Severus.


End file.
